golden_dragons_ascensionfandomcom-20200215-history
Spirit
The spirit is originally a mist-like structure of Mana around the soul. As one advances along the Spirit Cultivation tree, this structure becomes more detailed and harder to destroy. As the Spirit grows through Spirit Cultivation, Mana Runes are automatically laid out inside the spirit. The Manifestation is projected by the spirit when a soul is forced out of a body, making the spirit appear to have a body. At the Spirit Void stage, one's soul and spirit are moved into another space for both protection and to grow an Inner World. Structures The Spirit is naturally just a mist upon birth. However, through cultivation, the spirit will grow and change. The Spirit also gets naturally tougher to pierce with psionics as one progresses in the Spirit Cultivation Route. These structures are along the Mind Cultivation route that are used for mind powers and defense. * Spirit Chains - Long Chains that are used to manipulate Qi and the physical body from the Spirit. * Mana Nodes - Cultivating the Spirit forms Mana Nodes which are made of Mana Runes. * Mind Blockade - Simple Structure that helps defend the Physical mind and the future Spirit structures from Psionic attacks. * Spirit Mind - Structure that replicates the original advanced-thought structures from the physical brain. * Sea of Memories - Structure that holds all memories * Psionic Crystal - Natural Structure that is used to perform Psionic attacks or defenses. (can be crippled if another is mentally stronger) * Multi-Mind - Structure that copies the spirit consciousness to perform parallel tasks * Mind Amplifier - Tower-like structure, amplifies Mind and psionic powers based on # of filled floors, prepares the mind for specific thought processes in Divinity. * Inner World - Greatly improves Mental and Magical defenses, as they must follow a Spatial pathway instead of a direct attack. Those attacks must also go through the distance of an entire world to finally hit the Spirit and Mind. (Does not help with a physical brain) Creation and Growth The Spirit is originally an ethereal blob of Mana that surrounds the soul since the soul is incredibly heavy in a protected spatial Vortex. However, when the spirit and soul are bound to a body, Spirit Chains are formed that link with the brain, Dantian and Acupoints. During Spirit Cultivation and meditation, Mana Runes are automatically formed through the Soul Dao which help bind nearby Mana that can be used outside of the spirit. These are Mana Node Structures and they are kept and created around the soul, even in the Inner World stages. During Mind Cultivation, more Mana-based structures are formed through the ''Soul Dao'', which enable all mind-related activities to be brought into the Spirit instead of a physical brain. The ordinary Mana Nodes are also coated with Psi, which helps prevent a user's Spirit Cultivation from falling on an attack. Damage A spirit can be damaged through various means as it does not have the Spatial protections as the Soul does. Nor is it made out of Grandmist like the soul. The spirit is originally made of Mana so it is reasonable to assume that an attack of mana would destroy it. However, as the Spirit is cultivated, the Spirit's density increases and it becomes more resilient to external attacks. Mortal Qi nor Divine Qi can damage the Spirit, as Mana and Qi cannot directly interact. However, the phenomena of the Elements and Primals can damage the spirit. Elemental, {Space, Time, Energy} Primals, or Grandmist Qi can all damage the spirit as they are byproducts or sources of Mana. Destruction If a Spirit is completely or mostly destroyed through a Psionic attack or a mana burst, it will lose the ability to stay attached to a body. When this happens, the body will die and the soul will wander off to reincarnate to heal the Spirit. Memory Loss Due to Damage If a Cultivator is at the Sea of Memories stage, they have a chance at losing all of their memories that are not stored in their physical brain through a Psionic attack or a Mana burst against their spirit. There are also chances that entire segments of their Sea of Memories getting erased, possibly making them an idiot. Psionic Power Psionic Power is a direct child product of Mana and takes on an even more ethereal appearance than mana. Category:Spirit Category:Psionics